


La restauración de los Black

by MartinTello15



Series: La Campeona de la Magia [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), F/F, F/M, Good Black Family (Harry Potter), Good Orion Black, M/M, Mentor Arcturus Black, Mentor Cassiopeia Black, Mentor Pollux Black, Possible Sirius Black Bashing, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black Bashing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinTello15/pseuds/MartinTello15
Summary: La Casa Black ha caído presa de los rencores, las peleas y las ambiciones personales entre sus miembros. Se perdieron a si mismos y perdieron todo sentido de la magia... y de la familia.Ahora Arcturus Black III y su esposa toman la decisión de poner a su "joya de la alegría" al mando de la Casa.Los Black no sabrán que los golpeó, ni la Sociedad Mágica estaría preparada para el cambio y el caos.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Arcturus Black III/Melania Macmillan Black, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier Black, Cygnus Black/Orion Black, Ignatius Prewett/Lucretia Black Prewett, Irma Crabbe Black/Pollux Black, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marius Black/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Orion Black/Walburga Black
Series: La Campeona de la Magia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	La restauración de los Black

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un absoluto "vete a la mierda" al canon porque JK no desarrolló varios de estos personajes.
> 
> Acepto sugerencias, y aunque me tarde en escribir, no lo abandonaré.
> 
> Traducciones o fic inspirados en este con mi necesario permiso y acreditación

_Se miró en el espejo y dejó que le arreglara el rizo despeinado._

_Aún no se acostumbraba a esa sensación, de que alguien la cuidara con tanta dedicación. Solo se había tenido a sí misma y su bisabuela estaba casi inválida._

_En cuanto a sus primos y tíos ... ni siquiera mencionarlos era_ _necesario._

_Le agregaron una horquilla y se giró por indicación suya._

_"Estás preciosa". dijo ella con la voz de ángel y su sonrisa cálida._

_Miró por un momento sus manos, había olvidado lo que por un momento hizo para que esto sucediera. No es que se arrepintiera, pero las palabras la incomodaron un poco._

_La puerta se abrió y el hombre entró. Estaba más acostumbrada a su aura, pero aun no podía reprimir el escalofrío que recorría por su piel._

_"Están todos listos querida". le dijo antes de fijarse en su esposa y besar rápidamente sus labios._

_"No me siento lista". admitió un poco para sí misma y un poco para la pareja con la mirada en la alfombra._

_Sintió la mano grande y áspera del hombre sobre su hombro y los ojos de la mujer sobre los de ella._

_"La vida no espera a nadie, tendrás que aprender a correr tras ella o te dejará". dijo el hombre._

_"Pero no olvides que puedes ir bajo tus propios términos y con compañía para tu viaje." agregó la mujer con sus ojos miel brillando como las velas "Ya no tienes que caminar sola". agregó antes de asentir con la cabeza e irse._

_El hombre le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó._

_"Disfruta de las cosas buenas mientras duren. Y transforma las malas en aprendizaje para el futuro." fue lo último que le dijo antes de que la cortina se corriera y se anunciara su presencia._

* * *

"Bianca Villena"

Ante el grito de su nombre (no del todo completo) Bianca se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mujer de la Aduana que la esperaba.

"¿Puedo ayudarla _signora_ ?" preguntó con una mirada imperturbable. No dormir le empezaba a caer mal y la cafeína estaba fuera de discusión después de ver cómo Cyrus perdía la compostura cuando Celia le robaba el acfé diciendo que si seguía así lo acusaría de serle infiel ... por la bebida.

A veces los Slytherin podrían ser extrañamente dramáticos.

¿Acaso no están emparentados con los Black?

"Señora Villena". escuchó una voz antes de que le chasquearan los dedos. Fue la mujer de la Aduana.

"¿Si?" 

"Hemos dicho que tenemos listo su equipaje". dijo la mujer.

"Bien, gracias." dijo Bianca mientras tomaba la maleta y salía del aeropuerto.

No tomó mucho tiempo para ser derribada por 3 pequeños cuerpos contra sus piernas. Reconociéndolos al instante, extendió sus brazos y los abrazó con fuerza.

Momentos y lugares como este eran unos de los pocos en los que su nombre y posición desaparecían.

Solo era _Bianca_ .

"Mami volvió. Mami volvió". gorgoteaba el pequeño Carlo Regulus mientras sonreía extensivamente.

"¿Cómo fue el viaje?" preguntó Italina Cassiopeia. "¿Qué tal Venecia? ¿Podré ir contigo la próxima vez?" preguntó apresuradamente.

"Todos cálmense que abruman a mamá". dijo con voz gentil pero firme su hijo mayor, Alessandro Aldebarán.

"Así es Carlo, mamí volvió". sonrió la mujer mientras alborotaba el cabello del niño. "Y no Italina, hasta que cumplas 5 años y dejes de intentar gruñir a mis damas de compañía como tía Cassie." la regañó.

"Pero mamá". dijo la niña haciendo un puchero.

"Bianca, no deberías ser tan dura con la niña, es un buen entrenamiento para su futuro como la mariposa social de la familia." dijo una voz tranquila y plácida.

"Andy" sonrió Bianca viendo una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos profundos y grises acompañada de una niña de 10 años vestida _muy_ informalmente. Vestía una camisa de pizzera y unos jeans junto con un bolso de marca. 

_Oh mi Dios, si mamá la viera ahora ..._

"Hola Bia". saludó agitando la mano.

"Tal vez tenga _jet lag_ , pero estoy seguro que esto no es una alucinación". soltó cuando salió de su estupor.

"Agradable como siempre tía". dijo la niña con sarcasmo. "¿Vamos?" Indicó señalando un taxi.

"A tus órdenes Nymphadora". dijo Alessandro con una mirada pícara y corriendo hacia el auto antes de que la niña pudiera soltar su perorata de 'no me digas Nymphadora' y lo persiguiera siendo seguida de cerca por Italina y Carlo.

"¿Tenías que darle un nombre tan traumático y espantoso a tu hija?" preguntó mientras aceptaba una carta que le entregó Andromeda.

"Es un nombre Black". repuso Andromeda como si esa fuera una explicación justificable "A mi me gusta y a Ted también, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"Ted se tiraría a un pozo lleno de serpientes si se lo pidieras. O lanzarse a maldecir a Druella." Dijo Bianca rodando los ojos mientras leía la carta. "¿Estás segura que él te la envió?"

"Si." respondió Andrómeda. "Y además nos invitó a nosotras ya Ted". agregó.

"No esperaba que sucediera". murmuró Bianca antes de volver a leer la carta.

_Querida hija:_

_¿Cómo has estado Bianca? ¿El avión ha sido amable contigo? No entido por qué querrías viajar en ese artefacto muggle cuando es más rápido usar trasladadores, pero eso no importa._

_Cuando te dije que era imperativo tu regreso, es porque hubo una noticia sorprendente. Recientemente el Señor Oscuro ha sido derrotado, pero han tenido consecuencias imprevistas que afectaron negativamente a la Casa Black._

_Convocó una Reunión de la Casa Black. Todos han sido invitados, y he decidido extender dicha invitación a Andrómeda y su familia por razones que luego explicaré._

_Te espero en Black Manor._

_Con cariño,_

_Lord Arcturus Black III, Señor de la Más Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black._

_PS: Melania espera ansiosa la llegada de sus nietos, y espera noticias sobre tu prometido. Ya comenzó a preparar pasteles ella misma. No entido por qué cuando tenemos elfos para hacer el trabajo, pero no me quejaré ya que sus dulces son deliciosos (ni se te ocurra decirlo en la tarde del té o habrá consecuencias)_

Dobló la carta y reprimió una risa. Por supuesto que Papá la amenzaría si le decía que los pasteles de Mamá eran deliciosos. Por más que lo negara, él era un idiota dramático como el resto de los Black.

Excepto Walburga, la perra esa solo era una banshee despreciable. Un Black nunca crearía un ser como ella, de seguro la madre le puso los cuernos al padre.

Un chillido horroroso la sacó de sus pensamientos y vio que estaba dentro del taxi.

¿Cuándo lo había hecho?

Se volvió hacia Dora que estaba discutiendo con Alessandro mientras Italina les gritaba que se callaran y el tranquilo de Carlo tenía unas orejeras y estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

Una mano le ofreció café y Bianca se volteó para ver a Ted Tonks, marido de Andromeda. Con un gesto lo rechazó porque no quería volverse una adicta a la cafeína como Cyrus y Papá para despues sufrir consecuencias a manos de Celia o Mamá.

Miró por la ventanilla una mansión grande de estilo victoriano y con colores crema oscuro y negro plateado. El auto se dirigió ahí y se estacionó en el patio de entrada.

Un elfo vestido con un amarillo pato desteñido los recibidos.

"Titty está muy feliz de recibir a la Señora y al Señor Tonks". saludó el pequeño elfo. "También a la señorita Tonks ya los invitados Médici".

Bianca abrió los ojos con sorpresa y por poco no abre la boca aunque si soltó un bajo chillido. Miró a los Tonks, al elfo ya la mansión.

_¿Cuando pasó esto?_

"Titty, por favor lleva a Nymphadora", '¡No me llames Nymphadora' "ya los Herederos Médici a la Sala de Juegos y dales algo de comer". Indicó Andrómeda con su actitud tranquila y serena.

"Como ordene la señora". dijo el elfo inclinando la cabeza y haciendo una seña a los niños que de inmediato corrieron como toros en una corrida.

"Andy". dijo cuando ya había podido recuperar la voz y la compostura mientras caminaban por la modesta pero fina mansión. "¿En qué momento obtuviste un eflo doméstico y una mansión victoriana?"

Su sobrina se giró para verla y sonrió como el gato de Cheshire.

O como ella lo llamaba, la sonrisa Black.

"Ven te mostraré". indice Ted mientras las llevaba por un corredor de color plata.

"¿Recuerdas que me sugeriste que Ted se hiciera una prueba de herencia en Gringotts por la teoría de la tía Cassie sobre los nacidos de muggles?" dijo Andy mientras Ted las llevaba a lo que parecía ser su estudio de trabajo.

"Si. Siempre pensé que esa teoría era extraña, así que visité al tío Marius para ver si sus hijos eran mágicos".

"Bueno, Ted se hizo la prueba de herencia y resultó ser miembro de la Casa Calderon-Boot, la rama menor." declaró Andromeda con un poco de orgullo.

"Guau Andy." dijo sorprendida. "Interesante, una de las familias fundadoras de Ilvermorny. ¿Pero por qué siguen poseyendo el apellido Tonks?"

"Porque yo tengo la línea Calderon-Boot por mi lado materno." explicó Ted mientras le mostraba un tapiz familiar. "Mi abuela era una squib de los Calderon-Boot que se casó con mi abuelo, el muggle Peter Tonks." señaló hacia los nombres del tapiz.

"¿Y ustedes conocieron a otros Calderon-Boot?" preguntó Bianca mientras se sentaba en una silla y miraba el tapiz.

"Si." respondió Ted "El Jefe de Familia, William Calderon-Boot, nos aceptó oficalmente. Sucede que no formas de la familia hasta que no te acepten por medio de un ritual a los 16, aunque hicieron una excepción en mi caso por mis orígenes."

"Nosotros le cedimos a Lord Calderon-Boot nuestros derechos sobre la dirección de Ilvermorny a cambio de la empresa pocionera de Wight y la dirección del Instituto Mágico de Abogacía de Dublín." siguió hablando Andy "Lord Black y Tía Cassie fueron a visitarnos. Lord Black formalizó nuestro matrimonio y junto a Lord Calderon-Boot nos entregaron esta mansión, Thunder Manor, y el derecho a formar nuestra propia Casa, la Casa Tonks."

"¿Ustedes tenían el derecho a dirigir Ilvermorny?" preguntó asombrada.

"Si. Lord Calderon-Boot dirigió muy bien la escuela por lo que Ted y yo decidimos entregárselo porque en serio ama esa escuela y nosotros no seríamos buenos directores."

"Que gran historia Andy." dijo Bianca feliz por su sobrina. "¿Te gustó la visita de tía Cassie y Papá? Creo que solo faltan 3 meses para que seas declarada ante la familia como restaurada en el tapiz."

"Me gustó volver a ver a los Black. Arcturus se llevó varias bolsas de café y te americano mientras que abuela Cassie hizo buenas migas con Lady Calderon-Boot y la cuñada de esta, Lady Stephany."

"¿Crees que pueda visitar a tu familia política alguna vez?" preguntó Bianca pensando en que podría estrecha lazos con esa poderosa familia y tal vez hacer tratos comerciales que beneficien a su Casa.

"Tal vez en Navidad." ofreció Andy al parecer sabiendo de sus intenciones. "Ahora vamos que no hay que esperar a Lord Black."

"No soñaría con eso." dijo Bianca mientras Ted ponía en la mesa un plato de porcelana azul.

"La contraseña es _Toujours Pur_ y ya le dije a Titty que enviara a los niños en media hora."

Bianca asintió y tocó el translador y pronunció las palabras que la llevarían a Black Manor, en Oxford.

" _Toujours Pur_."

**Author's Note:**

> A continuación unos datos curiosos:
> 
> 1- El nombre completo de Bianca es Bianca Alioth Médici-Black. Villena es su apellido materno original. Bianca significa "blanco" en italiano y asimismo es de una satélite natural de Urano. Al igual que otros satélites de Urano, fue nombrado en honor al personaje de la obra de Shakespeare, "La fierecilla domada"; mientras que Alioth es la estrella más brillante de la Osa Mayor, cuyo guardián es la estrella Arcturus (un guiño a la relación entre Lord Black y Bianca)
> 
> 2.1- Los nombres de los hijos de Bianca reflejan su personalidad. Carlo significa "granjero", y Regulus es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Leo. Su nombre proviene del latín y significa "pequeño rey" y tiene relación con Regulus Black.  
> 2.2- Italina significa"que procede de Italia", y Cassiopeia es una constelación llamada así por Casiopea, que en mitología es la madre de Andrómeda y esposa de Cefeo, rey de Etiopía; también tiene relación con Cassiopeia Black.  
> 2.3- Alessandro "el defensor", "el protector"; y Aldebarán es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Tauro y la decimotercera más brillante del cielo nocturno, su nombre proviene del árabe y significa "siguiente, el que sigue".
> 
> 3\. Es posible que la Casa Calderon-Boot esté emparentada con Terry Boot, compañero de año de Harry Potter.


End file.
